


The Suit

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-09
Updated: 2002-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clark procures a suit. Inspired by comments made by merlin on TWoP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

## The Suit

by philtre

<http://philtre.8m.net>

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own them. Okay. I do pretend, but somewhere in the dark recesses of my warped mind, I know that I don't. Really deep inside my brain. VERY deep. Heh. 

Summary: In which Clark procures a suit. 

Author's note: merlin (on TWoP) asked for a fic where Clark buys a suit exactly like Lex's (purple shirt and all) on TWoP. This doesn't exactly follow the conversation her Clark and Lex had, but was inspired by her nevertheless. Thanks for the bunny, doll! And Lex has never bought Clark a suit, okay? Dammit. If you're going to insist on nitpicking my lack of regard for canon, then you know what?! CLex? It ain't real! //people in Egypt looking very confused// I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's real. CLex 4evah, okay? 

Feedback: _whimper_. Why aren't you filling up my mailbox!? 

Thank you: moss. Having a boy-bitch is so much fun! * _g_ * 

* * *

" _Fuck_!" 

Lex stared angrily at his cell phone. 

" _Fuck_!" 

He started to fling the phone across the room then stopped short. Swore one more time then speed dialed one. 

A cheery voice answered the phone. "Hello." 

"Clark?" 

"Hey, Lex!" Fuck. Did Clark have to sound so happy? This was not going to be easy. "What time should I come over?" 

"Actually..." Fuck. "... I'm really sorry. But I... I have to sit in on a conference call meeting." 

"Oh." 

He could hear the disappointment in Clark's tone. Lex felt like the biggest asshole in the world. "I... I'm really sorry, Clark." 

Silence. 

"Clark?" 

"It's okay, Lex." No, it wasn't. Lex could hear it in Clark's voice. But Clark was sweet that way. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't apologize. We'll just do it some other ti..." 

"Actually. The tailor really needs your measurements today. Do you think you could..." 

Silence again. Lex sighed. 

"I guess I could go to Metropolis on my own..." 

"It's just... you really need a suit for the party." 

"I know. It's fine. Really." 

"I'm so s..." 

"Lex!" 

_Sorry_. "The store's on Eight and East Fourteenth. It's called Estilo. Do you think you can find it?" 

"Yeah. I think I know where it is." 

Lex wanted very badly to tell his father to fuck off. He'd much rather be in Metropolis with Clark. He'd rather be _anywhere_ with Clark. 

"I'm sorry, Clark." 

"Stop apologizing, Lex. You can make it up to me later." 

Make it up to Clark. Lex could think about a hundred different ways he could make it up to Clark. None that he'd appreciate, but still... 

"I'll give you a call when I get home. Okay, Lex?" 

"Yeah. That sounds good." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Lex listened until Clark put down the phone. He then turned it off, stared at it for several moments before flinging it across the room. The sound of plastic breaking strangely satisfying. He glowered at his laptop for several minutes before walking over to the carnage that was his phone, picking up the SIM card. 

Scanning the room, he found another cell phone on the coffee table. Moments like that, Lex was eternally grateful that he had a capable staff who was aware of his penchant for throwing things after conversations with his father. 

"Fuck." 

* * *

Clark walked along the busy streets of Metropolis. He hated this. The only reason he agreed to go to that stupid party was because Lex had mentioned they could go pick out a suit for Clark together. _Together_. Instead, here he was, alone, about to enter a very expensive-looking shop. Deep breaths. 

He pushed open the main door, stepping into very plush carpet. A statuesque woman in an immaculate red suit stepped forward to greet him. 

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" Expressionless tone, expressionless face. 

"I... I have an appointment?" 

"Oh my Lordy _Pie_!" 

Clark turned to see a very fit man completely in black, from shiny dress shoes to body hugging T-shirt. 

Said man shook his head incredulously. "You _have_ to be Clark Kent." 

Clark nodded uncomfortably. The other man was blatantly studying him. 

"Eduardo." 

Clark shook the proffered hand. 

"Oh, honey! That flannel has _got_ to go!" Two dramatic snaps and Eduardo swished towards the side-door. "Come along, then!" 

In the dressing room, Eduardo gestured at Clark's shirt as though it offended him. "Off! Off! Ugh." 

Clark unbuttoned his shirt, hanging it on a hook. 

"Mm mm." 

Clark refused to allow himself to blush at the way Eduardo was studying his body. Nearly gave in before oddly blue eyes settled on his face. 

"So, what are we looking for today?" 

"I, uh. Lex gets his suits here, right?" 

"Yes, he does." Eduardo grabbed Clark's arms, lifting them up. Clark gulped when Eduardo's hands lingered over on biceps. "Mmmmm. I see that we work out. Very nice!" 

Clark tried to smile. "Thanks?" 

"So, the suit?" Eduardo was standing behind him, measuring something, prodding a lot. 

"Well... Lex had this new suit last week..." 

"Hmm. Worsted wool. Jacket - black, European cut, single breasted, two buttons. Pants - no pleats, cuffs at the bottom. Shirt" Eduardo laughed softly behind him. "Lavender." 

Clark turned to look at Eduardo, unable to hide a happy smile. "Yeah. I think that's the one I'm thinking of." 

"Well. If it weren't for the flannel, I would suspect that you had excellent _and_ expensive taste." Eduardo smiled at him, lifting one eyebrow slightly. "But then again, you are good _friends_ with Alexander Luthor, no?" Eduardo circled around him, punctuating his sentence with a manicured finger poke on Clark's shoulder. 

Clark tried to think of a reply, but drew a blank. So he just smiled. 

Eduardo smoothed his hands down Clark's chest. "What are they you feeding you out there?" 

* * *

Half an hour, Clark left Estilo, arms tired, head spinning. He swore that there wasn't an inch on his body that Eduardo hadn't prodded or measured. Made a mental note to ask Lex if that was normal. By the time he got back to Smallville, it was late afternoon. 

His parents weren't expecting him home till dinner time, so he drove over to Lex's instead. In Lex's driveway, Clark x-rayed the mansion to look for Lex. Smiled to himself when he found Lex on the couch in his study, drink in hand, eyes closed. Clark loved it when Lex was relaxed. Lex seemed younger, more open. 

Clark bounded up the mansion steps, opening the front door. He padded over to the library, peeking in to watch Lex's profile. Clark grinned to himself and leaned against the doorframe, satisfied just to stare at Lex's unadulterated beauty. 

"How was Estilo?" 

Clark tilted his head. Lex hadn't even turned to look at him. 

"It was good." 

"Eduardo treat you alright?" 

"He was... nice." 

Lex whipped his head to look at Clark. " _How_... 'nice'?" 

"Nice... friendly." 

Lex's eyes narrowed. " _How_... 'friendly'?" 

"He was very... Is it normal for the tailor to touch you so much?" 

Lex's eyes widened. " _Touching_?" 

"Uh. Never mind. It's fine." Clark walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lex. "So, how was the meeting?" 

"The usual. So, what exactly did Eduardo do?" 

"Nothing! I was just really uncomfortable." Clark shrugged. 

"Because of him?" 

"No. Because of the measuring and prodding and pinching." 

"Huh. Okay." Lex still looked thoughtful. "Pinching?" 

"Anyway. I just dropped by to say hi, and to thank you for the suit again." 

"You stop thanking and I'll stop apologizing." 

"Okay." Could resist a grin. Often couldn't when he was around Lex. "I, uh... I have to get home for dinner." 

"Okay." Lex did his little half-smile, dip of the head thing and Clark nearly lost it. _God_. Lex was just... Clark frantically searched for the right word... _sexy_. 

"See you later, Clark." 

* * *

Lex watched as Clark's truck pulled out of the driveway, then grabbed the phone on his table, speed dialed two. 

"Estilo. Eduardo speaking." 

"What did you do to Clark?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ed." Lex could practically hear Eduardo grimacing. "Were you trying to feel him up?" 

Laughter. "I wasn't _trying_. I actually did it and honey, it was _worth_ the effort!" 

"I can't believe..." 

"He's very yummy. Rowr! Are they all that scrumptious in Smallville? Should I be moving out there? Are you holding out on me?!" 

"Have you been drinking espressos back to back again?" 

"Oy with the vey and the poodles, Lex. Those arms!! Tell you what, I'll trade you the May Day sailors for one weekend with C..." 

"Jesus. What did you... why do I even go to you?" 

"Because I'm not the stuffy old dud your father calls his tailor. Yech!" 

"At least Andre doesn't feel up his customers." 

"Come on, Alexander. You _like_ it! And if you try to deny it, I'll stop telling you what a fine ass you have." 

"I should have sent Clark to Andre." 

"I'd pretend to be offended, but we both know that my suits are cut _much_ better than that obsolete faker. You've never looked more delectable and you know it!" 

"I..." 

"Anyways! Why don't you ask me the question that's burning a _hole_ in your mind?" 

"What ques..." 

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Alexander!" 

"Uh. I really don't..." 

_sigh_ "Is that ass as firm as it looks?" 

"I... uh..." _ahem_ "Is it?" 

* * *

"Lex?" 

"Hey." Lex popped his head out of the kitchen. "Did you pick up the suit?" 

"Yeah." Clark lifted the suit cover bag. 

"Sorry I couldn't come with you." 

"That's okay." Clark followed Lex into the kitchen, constantly surprised by how large the kitchen was. Although, in retrospect, the condo was humongous too. "Did you get the fax you were waiting for?" 

"Yes. Came in about ten minutes ago. Sandwich?" 

"No." Clark sat down at the kitchen bar, watching Lex. It continually amazed him that Lex was so comfortable in the kitchen. It was... endearing. That and the fact that Lex constantly ate. Which was just... good because the motion of Lex's lips wrapping around a fork or an apple or _anything_ was thoroughly sublime. 

Lex set his sandwich on the table and sat opposite from Clark. "You excited about the party?" 

Clark smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." 

"I really appreciate that you're coming tonight. It would have been another endless boring networking excuse of a birthday party. Sometimes, I think my father arranges these things just to get on my nerves." 

Clark rested his chin on his palm. He liked to watch Lex talk. Lex exuded... charisma. Even when he was taking a huge bite out of a sandwich that had tuna oozing out of its sides. How can someone make eating so arousing? Clark shrugged mentally. Oh well. This _was_ Lex. And Lex could make... sitting on a couch sensual. 

"We'll try not to stay too long." 

"Okay." Clark didn't care. Hadn't cared about a thing since he and Lex had driven to Metropolis that morning. Cared less as he sat there listening to Lex talk about the bizarre torture techniques in Chinese mythology. Cared even less as he pondered the long, lean fingers gesturing into the air, marking each time made Lex a point that Clark needed to nod at. 

Lex finished the last of his sandwich and dumped the plate into the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower. You might want to get changed too." 

"Okay." Clark followed Lex out. Nearly sighing at the fluidness of Lex's stride. Right -- breathing. 

* * *

Lex was nursing a glass of scotch when he felt Clark walk into the room. He let his eyes slide up Clark's body. Soft wool caressed the hint of muscles rippling underneath, cutting close to a slim waist, draping over broad shoulders. He met Clark's eyes, the need for approval shining in perfectly emerald eyes. 

"Nice suit." 

Rewarded with a megawatt smile. "Thanks." 

Lex cocked his head. "Looks familiar." 

Clark ducked his head. "It looked so good on you. I asked Eduardo, and he..." 

"It's okay." He allowed himself a lopsided smile as he walked towards Clark. "Looks good on you too." Lex reached out to smooth the lapel of the jacket. "Purple. You never wear purple." 

"Eduardo said that it's 'lavender'." 

Lex laughed. "Lavender." Swallowing at how low and husky his voice had gotten. "You should wear more lavender." 

"Maybe I will." God. Lex could never get tired of that brilliant grin. 

For a moment they just stood there, too close, in the middle of the spacious room, Lex's hand still on the lapel of Clark's jacket. The air sizzling between them. Lex was tempted to just... lean in. Moments like these, he could have sworn that Clark reciprocated his feelings. Then the threshold just seemed impossible to penetrate. So he stepped back, averting his eyes, clearing his throat. 

"Uh. The party." 

Clark simply nodded. 

* * *

The party was long and boring and they _did_ not leave early. Every time Clark turned to look for Lex, he was embroiled in a conversation with yet another graying body in yet another fabulously tailored suit. He sighed as he sipped his coke. Well, at least dinner had been delicious. Even if Lex had been more than five seats away from him. 

Clark slipped out onto the balcony, disappointed when he found that the city lights obscured his view of the stars. He leaned against the railing, staring out into the varied skyline, bright lights almost as fascinating as the distant novas. 

"Sick of Metropolis' socialites?" 

He turned to find Lex smirking at him. "Just needed a breather." 

"Hmm. Don't I know what that feels like." Lex leaned into the railing next to him, their elbows nearly brushing. 

They stood quietly on the balcony. Clark watched Lex as he stared into the city. Sometimes, Lex could be standing next to him and yet be a million miles away. He could see it in Lex's eyes. Could almost feel the gears turning frenziedly. Clark hated it. He wanted Lex _there_ with him. 

"I haven't given you your birthday present, Lex." 

Clark's breath caught when Lex turned to look at him. His eyes flickered down so imperceptibly that if Clark hadn't been watching Lex intently, he would have missed it entirely. 

"Having you here is the best present of all." 

Clark smiled. He straightened, staring down at Lex. Felt his insides swell when Lex answered his silent request to straighten as well. He could read the question in Lex's eyes. Clark leaned close to him, relishing in the warmth emanating from Lex, could feel the tension in Lex's body. _No_. _Don't step back_. 

"Happy birthday, Lex." 

Clark closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Lex's, drowning in the warmth, falling into luscious softness. Felt a moment of resistance, then pure reciprocation. He opened his lips to Lex, moaning as Lex slid his tongue into Clark's mouth, massaging, exploring. Clark couldn't resist grinding against Lex, needed to feel the promisingly hard, lean body against his. Moaning as he grabbed Lex's shoulders to steady himself. 

_Oh_ , _God_. _Lex_. 

Lex plunged deeper into his mouth, their bodies finding inexplicable rhythm as they pushed against each other. Clark couldn't tell where he began and where Lex ended. Didn't know if he cared to know. He groaned in protest when Lex pulled back abruptly. 

Both of them breathing heavily. Fingers running down the side of his face. His brain refused to offer up something to say. 

"We need to get out of here, Clark." 

Nodded because it was all he could do. 

Willed himself to relax as Lex dragged him out of the party. Barely aware of his surroundings. Unsure if disapproving glances were sent their way. Sure that he couldn't care less. 

Finally, in the limo, Lex shoved Clark back onto the seat, kissing him desperately. 

Then Lex suddenly pushed off him. Clark could barely breathe. The emotion, the intensity in Lex's eyes. 

"Clark?" 

_God_. He needed to feel Lex's lips on his again. "Yeah?" 

"This might be the best birthday ever." 


End file.
